femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Margot Chambers (Cold Case)
Margot Chambers (Monet Mazur) was a villainess from "Thick as Thieves," episode 5.05 of Cold Case (airdate October 21, 2007). Not much was revealed regarding Margot's backstory, only that she was raised in a trailer park and became pregnant as a teenager, giving birth to a son at 14. She had longed to live the good life; obsessively watching the classic film, Sabrina, and imagining herself being like the titular character: a poor girl making good. As part of her obsession, Margot named her son, Linus Larabee--Humphrey Bogart's character in the film. Margot was a con artist and she put her son, who was renamed Spencer Mason as part of the ruse, to work when he was only six. The pair bilked numerous people out of their money, with one such victim being Melissa Canter, who was a country club member. Margot joined the club and instilled Spencer as a pool boy, with the villainess starting an argument with him in front of Melissa as part of their plan. Spencer engaged in a romantic tryst with Melissa, later stating that he needed money to get away from the club and from Margot. Melissa gave in to the ruse, allowing the mother-and-son con artists to get away. Margot's past caught up with her after she and Spencer returned to their motel room, when the brother of one of her victims confronted her. The villainess pointed a gun at her and threw him out; all the while, Spencer began a relationship with the motel's maid, Kylie Cramer, and wanted out after seeing the confrontation. Margot walked in on the pair, but after seeing Kylie and noticing their resemblance, the evil Margot decided to use Kylie as part of their escape plan--which included killing Kylie and posing her as Margot. She forced Spencer to go through with the scheme, which would result in a $3 million insurance payout, and afterwards, Margot dyed Kylie's hair and dressed her in stylish clothes to keep up the ruse. On the night in question--March 28, 1989--Spencer supposedly shot Kylie as planned, with Margot expressing pride in her son's cooperation. However, Margot was stunned to see Kylie up and alive, realizing that Spencer used blanks after seeing him load the gun with actual bullets. In addition, Kylie and Spencer planned to kill Margot and share the money together, with Kylie taking the gun and shooting Margot in the head. The gunshot left Margot in a vegetative state for 18 years; finally succumbing to the bullet in the episode's events. Trivia *Monet Mazur also appeared as the evil Lindsay Wade on CSI: Miami, and later played villainess Faye Hopkins in Adopting Terror. Gallery Margot Chambers 2.png Margot Pistol.jpg Margot Hospitalized.png|Margot after being shot, leading to her eventual death Margot Chambers.gif Margot Chambers 2.gif Margot Chambers 3.gif Margot Chambers 4.gif Margot Chambers 5.gif Margot Chambers 6.gif Margot Chambers 7.gif Margot Chambers 8.gif Margot Chambers 9.gif Margot Chambers 10.gif Margot Chambers 11.gif Category:2000s Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot